Royalty and Rejects
by TrunksGal
Summary: YOU GUESSED IT! My story moved from Lady Raebef's account to mine! Another Vegeta has a sister story, but twisty! Vegeta's real name revealed! R&R! And I know what you're thinking, and I didn't write this as a Mary-Sue!


Royalty and Rejects  
  
0: Prolog  
  
They watched the bleeping dot that represented Vegeta's ship as it moved along the screen. All of a sudden, the small flashing dot began moving faster and faster, until it disappeared. A shocked gasp was heard from a lady across the small room, dressed in all her glory, who was also watching the screen when the flashing dot disappeared. "Get her back on line!" She screamed, her eyes flashing with rage.  
The person at this screen began typing furiously on the keyboard, and kept shaking his head in surprise. It was gone, but he knew that if he was the bearer of bad news, he was also going to be the closest person for the lady to let her rage out on. He called in five other people, who all went to individual computers, and began typing furiously. But there was no hope. The ship was gone. But not destroyed, the alarm for a destroyed ship didn't go off. It just disappeared in the middle of space.  
The lady understood from the shocked looks on all of the people's faces that her daughter wasn't being reconnected. The people at the computers all turned around, with frightened looks on their faces, until one stepped forward. "My Lady, I have a feeling that you'd like to know what happened." The queen's look didn't change from the fury it showed, and this didn't help the brave attendant. So he just assumed that he should finish and carried on with the explanation. "We are very sorry to report that the first crowned Princess, heir to the thrown of Vegeta, has disappeared off of our radar. My sincerest apologies, but I have a feeling that the self driving mechanism has gone haywire, and there is nothing we can do from where we are."  
The room went dead silent. The queen turned around and walked towards the door. Everyone relaxed, glad that they didn't lose their lives. But then the queen turned around and said, "Do you think I would let you get away that easily?" Six small chi blasts were shot at each individual person (she didn't want to ruin the computers, they were expensive!) and then she turned around and left to tell her husband and her little boy the news.  
As she walked in, she saw that her son was napping in the corner. She looked at her husband. "Dear," she said to him, "I am very sorry to say that our little Princess has been lost, and there is nothing that we can possibly do about it."  
The King looked down, and then said, "I will give her a month to return, and that same month for searchers to find her, then, if she does not return, we will give our son, Larry, the title of Vegeta and the heir to the thrown." They both then looked over to see that their talking didn't disturb the first crowned Prince. He rolled over in his sleep to face the wall.  
"But there is something else." The queen said, her voice much more quiet, "What about Lord Frieza? He isn't going to like this. He was going to take our Prince as a measurement of peace between us. He can't possibly have the heir to the thrown! Or can he?"  
King Vegeta shook his head. "We have seemingly have no choice." He answered, "But I will do what I can."  
  
Note from author: I have a feeling that you already have heard the story of the kidnapping of Vegeta and all of the above, so I will just briefly mention it. A month passes, and Princess Vegeta was never heard from, so the first crowned Prince got the title of Vegeta, the name that we now know him by. Blah, blah, blah, King Vegeta tried to stop Frieza, got killed, Frieza blew up the planet, yadda ya, yiddi yi. Sayin saga, Namek saga, Fusion saga, Majin saga, Cell saga, Tournament saga, Trunks saga, etc. etc. So, it's now a peaceful time (for once), sometime later, when this story takes place:  
  
1: Arrival of a Princess  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity machine/spaceship to get something to eat when he remembered that Bulma and her mother were out shopping for food, and that he had already eaten all of the refrigerator's contents for breakfast. Not to mention, Trunks must have beaten him to getting a snack because the cabinets were empty also. "Damn!" he said. Randomly, a huge BAM was heard from the backyard. Vegeta looked out the window to find a huge, blackened crater.  
Vegeta was about to scream at Trunks when he heard his son yell, "I didn't do it this time!" from his room.  
Vegeta looked up at the ceiling where Trunks' room would be upstairs in a very exasperated manner. "Well, who else could've done it, boy?"  
"I don't know!" Trunks said. "Seriously!" To his relief, his father only mumbled under his breath and walked outside. He may be able to but up a descent enough fight with his father, for an adolescent boy, that is, but he learned the hard way to avoid anything involving contact at all. Especially when his father was pissed.  
Vegeta looked in the crater, and was surprised to see that his son wasn't lying. It was a Sayin single person spacecraft, like the one he used when he first came to Earth, laying at the bottom of the hole. Now he was just plain curious about how anyone could get their hands on a Sayin spacecraft when there weren't any that he knew off. The first thought that crossed his mind was that it was one of Dr. Briefs numerous experiments, and that was what he had been working on for the past month or so. He was just about to turn around and leave when a lady of about sixteen stepped out, in a Sayin uniform! Her black hair was in a tight braid, her muscles sharply cut in her ivory skin from a life time of training. She stretched her arms up to get rid of the cramps from being stuck in the small space pod for such a long time.  
He said into the crater, "Who are you? This is private property, and you're going to have to deal with Bulma." Bulma's short temper was well known, and Bulma may not of been there at the moment, but when she got home, to put it lightly, 'Uh-oh.'  
The lady looked up, and Vegeta gasped at the sight of anyone who could look so much like his sister. no, it couldn't be his sister, she disappeared such a long time ago. Her coming back was an impossible request to fulfil. And she was still sixteen, she would've aged much, much more. He dismissed all of these thoughts from his mind.  
But all these doubts were faced yet again when she yelled up, "Show more respect to the heir of the thrown of Vegeta! I am Princess Vegeta and I am here to destroy your puny, dust ball of a planet!"  
Vegeta almost gagged when he saw her twitch a tail in annoyance. A Sayin tail, at that! But he kept his composer, as usual, and said back to her, "You are wrong! I am the heir to the thrown Vegeta, but the only problem is that the planet and all but two of its people are gone! I am Prince Vegeta and there is no way that you could be my sister! She disappeared decades ago! So I suggest that you tuck your tail back in, get back in your little pod and leave! Not to mention, someone already beat you to destroying the world!"  
By this time Trunks had come downstairs and peaked his head outside. "I told you I didn't make the crater!" he said triumphantly.  
Vegeta turned around and told Trunks, "I don't have time for this right now, brat!"  
Trunks swallowed hard and shrunk back, but he wasn't about to leave. This was too exciting! Someone was actually standing up to his dad when he was pissed!  
Vegeta turned back to the matter at hand, ignoring the fact that his son hadn't taken the hint to leave. He watched silently as the lady floated up from the pod and landed infront of him. A crown that was tucked in her hair glinted, the crown that was the sign of female royalty in his family, more specifically a first crowned princess. His first reaction was to punch her, which he did. She went flying back into a nearby tree.  
"Where did you get that crown?" He yelled, "you must have robbed my sister, you dirty grave robber! I will now teach you what happens when you steal from my family!" He went Super Sayin, and Trunks ran to the front door where he heard his mother and grandmother coming in, thinking, "Great timing!" with sarcasm and happiness. If anyone could stop his father, his mom could!  
The lady in the Sayin uniform checked her scouter's presented date, ignoring that Vegeta was about to come after her again, and saw that the present day was not the same as when she was to arrive, it was actually much much much later, decades and decades later. Vegeta charged, but Bulma came onto the scene. "VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THAT POOR LADY IS SCARED STIFF?"  
The 'poor lady' was still stuck up against the tree, and looked quizzically at Vegeta, wondering how he got other people to call him by her name, then thought that this man looked just about as old as Larry would by the date indicated on her watch.  
Vegeta stopped in mid charge and turned around to answer Bulma, "This 'poor lady' claims to be my sister who disappeared many decades ago when I was just a small boy. She is also wearing her crown, and I believe that she robbed my sister." His voice grew louder. "AND DON'T STICK YOUR NOSE INTO WHAT ISN'T YOUR BUISNESS, WOMAN!"  
I know what you're thinking. Ah shit; Vegeta yelled back at Bulma.  
Bulma's face turned beet red as she walked stiffly over to Vegeta. She pressed her right index finger squarely in the middle of his chest and started one of her long speeches. Nobody heard what she said, because she spoke loud enough for only Vegeta to hear. But they can all say that it was enough of a fit to get Vegeta to go back to normal and inside, muttering all the while. He arrived at the kitchen table and grabbed his training gear and walked back to the gravity room, forgetting all about his earlier mission of getting a snack. How that is possible, don't ask me!  
Trunks and his grandmother had started putting away the groceries, being extra careful to keep out of Vegeta's way.  
Bulma walked sweetly up to the lady in the Sayin uniform, her face back to it's normal color and her disposition much better. "Well, my mother would be wondering if you would like to come inside for something to eat, so I'll save her some time by asking myself." Bulma said. She looked over at the crater and said, "I wish Trunks would stop blowing up the back yard." You're probably wondering why Bulma wasn't running at the site of a lady in a Sayin uniform with a scouter who came to Earth in a one person Sayin space pod and made a large crater in the ground. *shrugs* Maybe she could tell how freaked out that the other lady was. But it makes a decent enough plot line to follow.  
The 'other' lady, now freaked out by everything, followed Bulma inside. Why did a Super Sayin surrender without a fight? Was that her brother? Why was the date so much later then when she left? Wasn't she only gone a week? Why wasn't this Earthling afraid? Question after question boggled the poor woman's mind. It took a while to come back to reality when Bulma asked her name. She replied with her full title like she did to Vegeta.  
Time seemed to stop. Bulma froze, and all that she had seen coming to mind. The crater, the pod, the uniform, the tail, the scouter. She turned around slowly and rigidly to the claimed sister of her husband, blue at face, only to be greeted with a ball of energy forming infront of her. She screamed and fell to the ground, with her hands over her head in a lame attempt to protect herself.  
Trunks ran in-between his mother and the attacker (HOORAY!).  
He deflected the blast into one of the well-packed cabinets, and only for his still trembling mother's sake did he not curse. His grandmother had gone to see if she could get Vegeta out of the gravity machine to help Trunks (good luck).  
Bulma was still shaking (, but looked up when she noticed that she wasn't dead ( because she couldn't be wished back by the Dragon Balls again (.  
Trunks picked up his mother and ran full speed to the gravity machine to see if his grandmother had succeeded in getting his father out. He glanced behind him to see an energy blast that had just missed him. When he looked in front of him, he just avoided slamming into a Sayin uniform. He knew that he couldn't fight with his recently fainted mother in his arms, so he knew he had to run for the time being.  
He was about to do just that when he heard a surprised intake of breath from the woman infront of him. Trunks jumped back instinctively, careful not to drop the bundle of a mother in his arms. After seeing the supposed Sayin lady's head drop to the carpet, he looked up to see his father grabbing a booted foot of the victim of his latest stun attack and drag her to Dr. Brief's lab, but not before looking behind him and telling Trunks, "Wake up your mother."  
"Hooray." Trunks mumbled under his breath with sarcastic joy as he watched his father, still dragging the strange lady, leave.  
Trunks carried his mother over to her bedroom and put her carefully down onto the bed. He walked over to his parents' bathroom and took out a cloth and wetted it. He went back to his mother and gently laid the cloth on her head. He sat on the floor and enjoyed the seldom silence.  
He heard the clicking of keys in his grandfather's lab, and his grandmother continuing to put away the groceries. All of a sudden, a steady stream of loud cursing was heard from his father. He ignored it (his did that all the time), but then he thought aloud, "Wait, he never curses like that when Mum's home!" Well, he continued silently, whatever it is, I don't want to get in the middle of it!  
Back to the lab (no pun intended).....  
Vegeta was continuously cursing in shocked surprise, checking every screen to make sure that his father-in-law wasn't lying, like he knew what the screens meant. He knew that what Dr. Briefs said was true. It was true. This lady that he had dragged in was truly his lost sister from long ago, but how could she still be so young?  
He picked up his sister and walked out of the room to continue his training, but not before he went up to his and Bulma's room and tossed his sister onto the bed by Bulma. He looked at a shocked looking Trunks and said, "Wake her up, too. And let me know when she gets up. You can deal with her, you're not that weak." Vegeta walked balk to the gravity machine/spaceship.  
Trunks was appreciative of the almost compliment. But when he looked up to see that lady lying there, he mumbled, "What do I look like, a doctor?" He hoped not as he went to get another wet cloth to lay on the lady's head and a new one for his mother.  
He turned on the tap water and waited for it to get really cold. A big question boggled his mind, and there seemed to be no answer: how did his grandmother get his father out of the gravity room? He wetted the first cloth, and then the other and turned the tap off, still trying to puzzle this question out.  
A quiet tapping was heard in the bedroom, as if someone was tapping the window. Goten, Trunks thought.  
He walked into his parent's room and opened the window to let his friend in. He then went and changed his mother's cloth and fixed up the strange lady with a cloth. Goten came in and said, "I saw the crater in the backyard. Did your parents not notice yet or something?"  
"I didn't do it!" Trunks said, exasperated. "She did it!" He pointed an accusing finger at the lady in the Sayin uniform.  
Goten eyes grew wide at the site of the lady. He didn't know exactly what a Sayin uniform looked like, but he knew enough to identify the one that the lady was wearing. He walked over to her and poked her with his finger, an innocent look on his face, and asked, "What's up with her?"  
Trunks shrugged and sat down. Goten came over and sat down next to him. They sat like that for a little until they heard a moan from one of the ladies on the bed. They both jumped up and looked at the strange lady, who was trying to sit up.  
"She's up." Trunks said.  
"Now what do we do?" Goten asked.  
"I'm going to get my dad, you stay here with my mom." Trunks replied.  
Goten whined. "But I don't want to!"  
Trunks turned to face Goten with a 'no duh' look on his face. "You want to interrupt my dad from his training?"  
Goten shook his head vigorously and sat down by the side of the bed. Trunks walked calmly over to the strange lady and said, "Wait here." Trunks turned around and walked off to get his father.  
  
2: Part of the Family  
  
The strange lady looked around and met the eyes of a young boy infront of her. He asked, "What's your name?"  
She looked quizzically at the young boy with a Sayin hair do. "Um, Princess Vegeta." She didn't want to start anything else. Whenever she said her full title, something bad happened, so she decided to skip it this time.  
The little boy looked at her strangely and said, "That's funny. I thought Vegeta was Trunks' dad's name. Strange."  
She was about to ask him another question when the man that had knocked her out appeared at the door with the little boy that had stopped her from killing the pathetic lady that she just noticed was lying down in the same bed that she was sitting in, and she cringed away.  
The boy crept in and picked up his the other lady, then motioned with his head for the seemingly younger boy that had asked her name to follow him. The both slipped soundlessly out of the room, but when she looked back to the man that had been looking at her, she saw that he hadn't moved or changed his gaze. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other.  
The lady got up and, not breaking her gaze, walked up to Vegeta and lifted a hand to touch his face. In not even a blur, Vegeta had grabbed her wrist to stop her.  
Tears came to the lady's eyes. "It is you!" She used all of her might to break away from Vegeta's grasp, only to throw her arms around his neck. "It's you! It's really you!"  
Vegeta wouldn't return the hug, but just as well because all of a sudden the lady broke away and slapped him. Shock came to Vegeta's eyes. "What did you do that for!"  
She looked hard back at him and said, "You knocked me out! You know I hate that!"  
Vegeta shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit, Claire."  
Claire smiled, "Neither have you, Larry."  
Vegeta shuddered. "Hate that name."  
He turned around and walked out, randomly thinking that he was hungry and hadn't gotten that snack he had set out for earlier. "Lets get something to eat." He said matter of factly.  
He continued walking, and the Princess followed. While she was following Vegeta to the kitchen, she looked around and admired the surroundings. Pretty good for royalty, she thought, especially for earthlings.  
Her train of thought was interrupted when Vegeta asked, "What do you want?"  
She jerked her head up. "Huh? Oh, uhm..."  
"Forget it, just dive in and eat whatever you want." He stuck his head into a well organized cabinet and started rummaging through the contents.  
Claire walked over to the refrigerator and began looking through it. She came out with her arms wrapped around as much food as she could carry and a package of cheese for a sandwich being held between her teeth. She closed the refrigerator door with her foot and then joined Vegeta at the table. The boy that had talked to her when she first woke up ran into the kitchen, jumped up onto the counter top, and grabbed a jar of cookies. He jumped back down again and looked over at Vegeta, said, "Thanks!" then ran out.  
Claire looked back at Vegeta and saw that he hadn't even looked over, but had started eating his food. She knew that there was no chance of talking to him while he was eating, so she just started eating, too.  
When Claire was just about to start what we would consider a 15th course, she heard hurried footsteps from the staircase behind her. The boy who had walked in with Vegeta after she had woken up went over to Vegeta and said, "Mom's..."  
"VEGETA! GET UP HERE NOW!" was heard being yelled by a woman from upstairs.  
"I'M EATING, WOMAN!" he yelled back up.  
"I DON'T CARE! GET UP HERE!" was the annoyed reply.  
Vegeta stuffed another mouth and a half full into his mouth, swallowed and got up.  
Right after Vegeta walked out, the boy jumped up into Vegeta's chair and began eating the leftover food. Then the other boy came in and grabbed some more food to throw into the unorganized pile and began eating, too.  
Claire looked at them quizzically, wondering who would ever dare eat a Sayin's food. "Uh, who are you two?" she asked them.  
The purple haired one said around a mouth full of food, "I'm Wrunks an wat *~gulp~* is Goten."  
"I'm assuming that you said your name was Trunks." Claire said.  
Trunks nodded and then began eating again. Once they were done, they both reclined into their wooden chairs. Claire was about to ask them something else when she heard Vegeta yell from the staircase, "TRUNKS! YOU BETTER NOT OF EATEN ANY MY FOOD!" Trunks and Goten looked at each other, then ran towards the door.  
A knock was heard as the boys ran to the door, and Goten opened it, looking up into the eyes of his brother. "Hi!" he said then ran to the sidewalk and flew off. Trunks came right after him, saying, "Hi, Gohan!" before flying off.  
Vegeta ran to the door. "GET BACK HERE!" he yelled after them. Then he looked at Gohan. "What do you want?"  
Gohan smiled boldly and put his palm to the back of his head. "Just coming to pick up Goten on my way home, but I guess he's already left. Well, be seeing ya!"  
"Good." Vegeta said, then slammed the door shut.  
As he made his way aback to the kitchen, he saw that Bulma was making lunch and conversation with Claire.  
Vegeta raised a skeptical eyebrow at the scene before him. "Claire, since when have you cooked?"  
Claire stuck her head into a cabinet from where her answer was muffled by packages of Ritz crackers and a box of Frosted Flakes. "Since now." She came out with a container of sugar. "Got it!"  
Vegeta shook his head and continued on his way to the gravity room/spaceship, but not after grabbing a box of crackers.  
  
3: A Coming Evil  
  
Time passed, life went on, Claire stayed in the no-longer-guest-room at Capsule Corp., Vegeta showed how to use the gravity machine (and was constantly trying to keep her out of the kitchen when Bulma was cooking) and caught her up on all of the dead villains (she was pretty skeptical of the deaths of Frieza and co.), and Trunks got in another skirmish with Goten and blew up a hunk of the yard, again.  
Everything stayed relatively normal until one day...  
  
Bulma and her mother were out on one of there every third day shopping trips (gotta do this a lot with hundreds of animals, two Sayins, three humans, and a mix of the latter two in the house!) while Vegeta was trying to train Trunks with Claire being a peanut gallery and a half.  
Then the doorbell rang.  
Trunks said, "I'll get it!" and flew off, literally.  
Vegeta clenched his jaw. "Little brat, trying to get away from his training."  
"Does he..." Claire didn't have time to finish before she heard who was at the door.  
"DAD!" Trunks hollered, "IT'S GOKU!"  
She saw Vegeta flinch at the name. "Stupid Kakarrot, always coming in the middle of training. Does he time his visits or something?" Vegeta mumbled and walked to the door. When he saw a normal, grinning, unworried Kakarrot standing at the door, he mentally crossed off his first three ideas of why he had come. "What? You once again came right in the middle of training."  
Goku smiled even wider. "Hi! Chi-Chi was out shopping, and I managed to slip away- instant transmission. So I... just... who's that?" Goku pointed behind Vegeta.  
Vegeta turned around. "ACK! How'd you get here?"  
Claire smiled. "I walked here, silly. Now, introduce me!"  
Vegeta stepped from between them. "Kakarrot, Claire. Claire, Kakarrot."  
Claire smiled, once again. "I'm his sister."  
Goku looked blank. "Vegeta has a sister?"  
Before Claire could answer in a long speech, Vegeta cut in. "Yes. Much is still a mystery to us. Now, what did you come here for?"  
"Oh yeah!" Goku said, his earlier mission dawning to him. "Would Trunks like to come play with Goten? But I guess the answers no, because Trunks is training and Goten is doing homework, but..."  
Trunks jumped out from the kitchen, stuffing an apple into his mouth. "OK! I'll go!" He sprinted out of the house and flew off before Vegeta could object.  
"Wait! Almost forgot!" Goku said. "Piccolo's been having visions of a coming evil!"  
Vegeta sighed. "Just like you, forgetting that there's a coming evil, but remembering to ask the boy if he wants to play with Goten."  
Goku smiled. "Yup!"  
Vegeta paused, then said, "We have to go to the Lookout?"  
Goku nodded.  
"Uhm, what?"  
They turned to look at a confused Claire.  
"Well, why don't you just come with us? You should be introduced the gang anyway." Goku said.  
"OK!" Claire said cheerily. "Lead the way!"  
They flew off at a steady pace, headed for the lookout.  
  
4: To the Lookout!  
  
Claire looked to Vegeta and Goku. The silence that floated between them could cut a planet in half! Unable to stand it anymore, Claire made almost innocent conversation. "So, Kakarrot," she half shouted to be heard over the rush of wind whipping past them, "How'd you end up here?"  
Goku looked over to Claire and smirked at having another person that would be calling him by his birth name for the rest of his life, then looked forward again. "I was sent here to destroy the planet long ago."  
Claire's eyes widened. "So you were Bardock's son! I remember seeing you being launched off to Earth."  
Goku looked to Claire again. "You were there when I was being sent off?"  
Claire nodded. "Your father was a respected, if low class, Sayin." She looked down. "Also, I was sent here to finish the job that you couldn't."  
Goku was about to ask her something else when they all looked up to see Korrin's Tower. Goku always made it a point to pass by on his way to the Lookout. "Hey, Korrin!" Goku shouted, waving. "Got any Sensu beans for us?"  
Korrin shook his head from behind the guardrail. "Is there always an impending evil around? Here!" He tossed a full, yet very small, bag. "I've been saving them up! Sorry about the small bag, but you shredded all the other ones! Enjoy!"  
Goku grinned, and grabbed hold of the Sensu beans on their way by. "Thanks, Korrin! You're a life saver!"  
"No problem!" Korrin smiled as Goku, Vegeta, and Claire continued their trip upward to the Lookout.  
Claire looked to Korrin. What's that? She thought. What's up with this planet! She made eye contact with the cat, then, feeling quite uncomfortable, looked away, catching up with the others.  
Before they knew it, they saw the Lookout. Claire's eyes widened. "Wow. It's beautiful!"  
They reached the top, where they saw an almost crowd. One of them turned around. "Goku! You're here! See you brought Vegeta, too!"  
Goku smiled. "Hey, Krillin!" He looked the crowd over, then added, "Yamcha, Puar, Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo!" He looked around. "Hey, where's Gohan?"  
Yamcha smiled. "Yo! He and Videl are attempting to baby sit Marron, Goten, and Trunks at the same time."  
Piccolo nodded, while Puar said in a high, squeaky voice, "Hello!"  
Dende and Mr. Popo walked forward, giving a more formal greeting. "Goku, Vegeta, glad to see that both of you could make it!" He looked behind them. "I see you brought a guest, I think."  
Goku looked back to Claire. "Oh, her!" He said cheerfully, then looked to Dende. "That's Vegeta's sis, Claire."  
Silence.  
"Oh my!" Mr. Popo said. "A sister?"  
The rest of the crowd had wandered over by then, of course.  
Yamcha looked Claire over. "Well, she's cute!"  
Claire winked at him, and Vegeta made a mental note to make Claire avoid any of Bulma's "social lessons", like keeping her from the cooking lessons and excessive jewelry lessons weren't enough.  
"Well, anyway," Dende began, "I believe you all know why you're here. Piccolo," he then motioned in the general direction of Piccolo, "has been seeing some very disturbing images lately, and, well, we're here to fight whatever it is!"  
Goku got more serious. "Piccolo, do you have any idea who it may be?"  
Piccolo looked down in concentration, then looked back up again. "Well, for some reason whenever I meditate over it, I always end up with the Ginyu Force. But I know that the images that I have seen can't be related to them, for, with their ki levels, they couldn't possibly fight that well. Also, they're dead."  
Claire murmured, "So it's true what Vegeta told me. They're really dead. All of them." She thought for a sec, then said louder, "I know!"  
Everyone turned to her.  
Claire stuck up her finger pointedly. "There were some people who didn't make it into the Ginyu Force. Refusing to admit defeat, they made their own little group, and were named the Reject Ginyu Force. They were stalking me on my way here so they could make a name for themselves by capturing me. They were much stronger than the Ginyu Force, by far, and seemingly stronger than Frieza, so I decided to not face them, and outwit them somehow."  
"So, why weren't they in the Ginyu Force?"  
Claire looked to her left to see that Yamcha had somehow crept over without anyone noticing. "Well, I've often asked myself the same thing," she replied. "But that was something that you didn't bring up."  
Goku said with an innocent face, "So, they would end up here, unaged, just like you did. Oh! I get it now!"  
Everyone then turned to Goku.  
Krillin thought aloud, "So, where are they now?"  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
They all heard five objects slam into the face of the earth with amazing force.  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "If you landed in our backyard, and they were following you, then..." Without finishing, he powered up and flew as fast as he could, back to the Capsule Corp.  
Goku whispered, "Shit." Goku and Claire flew off after Vegeta.  
Everyone stared after them, then Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo flew off after them.  
  
5: Fight for the Earth. Again. Well, Again Again. Actually... Ah, Screw It!  
  
Vegeta landed outside one of the holes in the yard. He started randomly shooting energy into each hole, attempting to kill whatever was there before it hurt his family, or even, he admitted to himself, his friends.  
Goku soon landed behind him, and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Lets wait for the dust to clear." He said in a half whisper.  
Vegeta, almost reluctantly, put down his arms, and found that he was out of breath. How could I loose that much energy without noticing? He thought to himself.  
Claire landed behind both of them, panting. "I suddenly feel outclassed," she said, "I could barely keep up!"  
Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin all took a more formal entrance. They rang the front doorbell, and waited for an answer. When nobody came, they flew around back, only to notice that there was a bunch of dust everywhere, Vegeta was silently catching his breath, Goku was watching the clouds of smoke solemnly, and Claire was sitting against a tree, gasping for air after her faster than normal flight. She waved slightly at them, then put her index finger to her mouth and said, "Shah!" They nodded in response, then looked to the dust.  
That dust began to swirl, then an almost human figure with gray skin and two, shiny horns jumped out and landed crouched. Then he put his arms straight out to his left and said, "I'm Yuch!"  
Then an identical almost human figure jumped out and landed to the left and mirror image to the first guy about 2 meters away. He said, "And I'm Yoch!"  
Then another identical almost human figure landed next to the first guy, kneeling on his right leg with his left bent up in front of himself. He stuck his arms diagonally up to the left and said, "And I'm Yich!"  
Then yet another identical almost human figure jumped out and landed next to the second guy and mirror imaged the third guy's pose. He said, "And I'm Yech!"  
Then a fifth identical almost human figure flipped through the air and landed in the middle of them all. He jutted his hands up into the air in victory signs and said, "And I'm Greg!"  
They all stood up and put their hands on their hips and said in unison, "And we're..."  
"Total losers."  
Everyone turned to Claire, who looked suddenly flushed. "Oh, common, people! I've sat through this more times than I can stand! Have you ever been all dressed up and have to sit in total silence while they did this? And then go through the formal introductions?"  
Greg, as he called himself, spoke up. "Well, you're the one who has messed us up! Now we've got to start over!"  
Claire gaped at them, then sighed in frustration and flipped her hand at them as a sign to continue. "Fine!"  
Greg turned around and shot a few blasts at the ground, stirring up a lot more dust. They walked into the opaque cloud of dirt. They did the whole thing over, and this time, instead of Claire's remark of "total losers," the matching group of things said, "Ginyu Force II!"  
Goku was asleep standing up, Vegeta was tapping his foot, impatiently, Yamcha, Krillin, and Claire were talking, and Piccolo was leaning against the side of the Capsule Corp., resting his eyes for a moment.  
Ignoring the fact that everyone was looking away or totally bored, Ginyu Force II took identical flowery offensive poses, preparing to attack.  
KICK! PUNCH! SLAP! SWAP! BONK!  
Vegeta ducked quickly, dragging down a post-waking Goku with him, muttering how Goku could sleep through just about anything, Claire, Yamcha, and Krillin crouched to the ground, and Piccolo noticed just in time the flying Ginyu Force II, and flew up.  
Ginyu Force II crashed into the side of the Capsule Corp. with amazing force. Everyone looked to the source of the Ginyu Force's little fly: Gotenks.  
Gotenks stood there, gaping. He regained his composure and laughed a stuck up laugh. "That was pathetic! What great power they have!" He mockingly said. "HAHAHA"-BOOM! SLAM!-"Ow."  
The Ginyu Force II jumped out of the rubble and gracefully landed before Gotenks, where he was sitting before a once beautiful oak. Gotenks got up and took the back of his head in his hands "Ow! Owowowowowowow!" He looked up to the proudly standing Ginyu Force II. "OK!" He said, "That's it! Now I'm mad!" Gotenks powered up and charged at the Ginyu Force II, beating the crap out of them.  
Enter, stage left, Chi-Chi.  
"ARGH!" Chi-Chi screamed. "Every time we go shopping, you, Goku, disappear. And who is supposed to drive? Not me! I didn't get a license! You did! And Goten, I thought that you were at home! Where did I go wrong?"  
Gotenks stood silently looking at Chi-Chi, then spoke up. "But Trunks is in this fusion, too!"  
Chi-Chi started walking to Gotenks. "Well, both of you will have to come, then!"  
All of a sudden, a bright light emitted from Gotenks, then Trunks and Goten were standing side by side. Goten looked to Trunks. "But it's been less than 10 minutes!"  
Trunks grinned. "Well, I have just discovered how we can separate early! See ya!" Trunks sprinted into his house.  
Goten gaped. "Hey! No fair!" He was about to go after Trunks when Chi- Chi came over and grabbed him by the back of the shirt.  
"And where might you be going?"  
Goten didn't even struggle, and looked dismayed. "No where, ma'am."  
One of the Ginyu Force II all of a sudden lunged at Chi-Chi's back.  
BOOM!  
The almost human figure went flying back.  
Everyone gaped. How did Chi-Chi beat back someone who was stronger than Frieza with one blow?  
Chi-Chi turned around and walked to Goku, then dragged him off by his ear. "And you, sir, are going to drive!"  
Goku struggled, but half heartedly. But he sure did complain! "Chi- Chi! That hurts! My ear! OW!"  
Goku was tossed into the drivers seat, and Goten was put into the back seat. Chi-Chi sat herself down in the passenger's side seat and said, "Drive." And they were off.  
Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha gathered the Ginyu Force II and nodded their byes to Vegeta and Claire and flew off to the Lookout to find out more about the way that time was defied.  
Vegeta walked towards the back door of his house, then stopped, and looked back at a shocked looking Claire. "What?" He asked.  
Claire was about to ask about the whole Chi-Chi incident, then shook her head and got up. "Never mind. So, what do we have to eat around here?"  
Right then they heard Bulma yell, "AH! THE YARD!"  
And Trunks yell back from upstairs, "I didn't do it!" 


End file.
